


The Garden

by Kamryn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bi sexual Dick Grayson, Cussing, Daddy Issues, Dami is Bi-curious, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay Jason Todd, Gay Male Character, Hidden Relationship, Implied/Referenced Daddy Kink, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Pretending to be straight, Tim is a Grade A Whore in this one folks, alot of it, but not really, gay af, jason and dick fucking hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamryn/pseuds/Kamryn
Summary: Dick Grayson-Age 24. Eldest adopted son of Bruce Wayne, a police officer by day and Nightwing by night. Likes: Spending time with his father and little brother Damian, Thai food, Art museums, His sister Cass. Dislikes: Jason Todd, Scary Movies, Tim’s boyfriend.Jason Todd-Age 21. Second adopted son of Bruce Wayne, badass mechanic by day and Red Hood by night. Died once and was resurrected. Likes: Hanging out with his friend Roy, his sister Cass, Cars and motorcycles, Thai food, going to concerts. Dislikes: Dick Grayson, his father Bruce and his little brothers Damian and Tim, clowns, riddles, authority.Everybody knows these two hate each other.Nobody knows that these two are sleeping together.Except maybe Roy.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy I am starting a new fic because I have no self-control. The only thing I really want to discuss before this happens if Jason's death in this fic. Bruce always had a feeling Jason would come back so he never told the public he died, he told them he was spending time with his real family. When Jason came back as Red Hood one of the first things he did was beat the crap out of Bruce for it. So he does make appearances in public with the rest of the Waynes.

Dick Grayson-Age 24. Eldest adopted son of Bruce Wayne, a police officer by day and Nightwing by night. Likes: Spending time with his father and little brother Damian, Thai food, Art museums, His sister Cass. Dislikes: Jason Todd, Scary Movies, Tim’s boyfriend.

Jason Todd-Age 21. Second adopted son of Bruce Wayne, badass mechanic by day and Red Hood by night. Died once and was resurrected. Likes: Hanging out with his friend Roy, his sister Cass, Cars and motorcycles, Thai food, going to concerts. Dislikes: Dick Grayson, his father Bruce and his little brothers Damian and Tim, clowns, riddles, authority. 

Everybody knows these two hate each other. 

Nobody knows that these two are sleeping together. 

Except maybe Roy.

-

“Jason!” 

Jason sat up from his spot on the couch, where he was asleep until a few seconds ago and wiped the drool off of his mouth a chin. He looked up and seen his three brothers and one sister staring down at him. 

“What do you want?” Jason asked and glared at his brothers. “I’m busy.”

“You’re not busy, you’re sleeping your ass off,” Dick said and glared back at Jason. “Now get up and get dressed. We’re going to eat with Bruce.”

Jason rolled his eyes and tried to lay back down on the couch, but Tim grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, but instead of Tim talking it was Damian who spoke up. “Father is already waiting for us in town, he requested that you join us. I am not leaving this house without you. Now get up.”

“Bite me.” Jason groaned and shoved Tim off of him and stood up. “I’ll get up but I’m not going.”

Dick sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and looked away from Jason. “Look, Bruce really wants you to be there.”

“He can go fuck himself, and so can you Goldie,” Jason said and pushed passed his brothers only to be stopped by Cassandra, who pulled a knife of seemingly nowhere. She looked at a suit that was laying on a chair next to the couch then looked back at Jason. “I’m not going Cass, even you can’t make me.”

She glared a little harder.

And that’s how Jason found himself sitting at a round table with his whole adoptive family plus some, Dick on one side of him and Cassandra on the other. 

“I’m glad you came Jason,” Bruce said and smiled at him. Jason smiled back but rolled his eyes when Bruce looked away. “This is my second son; his name is Jason. I don’t think I properly introduced you two.”

He was talking to another man, John Terren, a businessman who had just gotten a job at Wayne Industries. Bruce had invited him and his family out to dinner, so everyone could meet each other. He had children, four of them, spanning from the ages twelve to twenty, and Bruce thought they might all get along with his own children. 

“Oh Jason, are you the one in university?” The man asked. When Jason didn’t answer Dick stepped on his foot under the table.

“You’re confusing me with Timothy, easily done, no hard feelings. I’m not in school, I’m a mechanic.” Jason explained with a fake smile. He stepped on Dicks' foot as payback. 

“Oh, that’s lovely. How old are you?” The man's wife asked. 

“I turned twenty-one last month, ma’am.” He replied politely. 

“You’re not very much older than our daughter, Lilyanna.”

Jason thought that was a pretentious name, he turned and smiled at the girl anyway. She gave a suggestive smile in return and batted her eyes, so Jason looked away. She was pretty, and Jason might’ve considered even her.

If he wasn’t, you know, gay and all. 

Everyone continued with their own conversations, so Jason pulled his phone out and started going through social media. 

“Jason, no phones.” He heard Bruce say. He moves his hands, so he was holding his phone in his lap instead of on the table, so no one could see it. Dick nudged him and turned to glare at him. Jason glared back but did turn his phone off. Dick mouthed a thank you and Jason rolled his eyes. Everyone continued eating until Bruce got a phone call, Jason scoffed and whispered ‘hypocrite’ and Bruce shot him a look as he answered. Jason tuned out his conversation until he heard his name. “Jason, it’s for you.” 

All of Bruce’s children gave both Bruce and Jason confused looks as Jason grabbed the phone. 

“Hello?” Jason asked and was immediately responded to with a scream, he knew who it was instantly. “What the fuck do you want Roy?”

Dick stomped on his foot under the table, so he elbowed him. 

“Jason, I need help with ‘homework’, its due tonight so get your ass down here.” Roy yelled, putting emphasis on the word ‘homework’, “I’m on the roof of my apartment building. Hurry.”

“Okay, but why didn’t you call me instead of Bru- my father?” Jason quickly changed his wording after he remembered he wasn’t supposed to call Bruce by his name in public. 

“I’m on Oliver’s phone and I think he has you blocked. Hurry the hell up. Its ‘algebra’.” 

Roy hung up and Jason sighed and passed the phone back to Bruce. “Can I go? Roy needs some help on some ‘homework’.” 

Bruce instantly knew what he was talking about, homework was the kid's codeword when they needed help but needed to use an unsecured line. “What subject?”

“Algebra.” That was their code for something they found a lead on. 

“Fine, but I want you back at the manor before midnight, after you help Roy of course,” Bruce said, this was another code meaning they had to meet up on patrol

“I’m too old to have a curfew, and besides I have a date, I wasn’t going to go back anyway.” Everyone turned to look at him after he said that, except Dick and Cassandra, Bruce rose his eyebrows. “What?”

“Who the fuck would want to date you?” Damian asked and was immediately scolded by Bruce. “No, seriously. Who would want to date Todd?”

“It’s not one your business, any of your guys business,” Jason said and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He grabbed a fifty dollar bill then handed it to Dick, “For my bill. I have to go.” 

Jason tried to stand up, but Bruce spoke up and stopped him. “Who is it?”

“None of your goddamn business.” He huffed out and put on his jacket to leave.

“Is it Roy?” Tim asked, and Jason walked over and smacked him upside the head. “Oh my god, it is him isn’t it?”

Dick groaned and covered his face with his hands. “If you’re fucking my friend, I hope you know I will kill you.”

“Sure you will, ass wipe,” Jason said and hugged Cassandra.

“Can I come with you?” Dick asked.

Jason almost laughed. “You can go fuck yourself. That’s what you can do. See you later everybody.”

And with that, he left. Dick cursed under his breath and Bruce cleared his throat.

“I’m really sorry about him.”

“That’s okay, children so close in age fight.” 

-

Jason landed on the rooftop of Roy’s apartment building with a thud. He wasn’t dressed for patrol yet but was wearing a domino mask with his jacket hood up. 

“Hey,” Roy greeted, he was sitting in a lawn chair with another one next to him with a speaker and a pack of beer next to him. “Took you long enough.”

“Where’s your algebra homework?” Jason asked as he sat down a grabbed a beer. He also grabbed the aux cord attached to Roy’s speaker and plugged his phone in, turning on the playlist he liked to call the ‘songs basic bitches sing at parties in LA’. “I rushed all the way over here from Bruce’s stupid restaurant, you better have it ready for me to look over.”

Roy turned to him and smiled. “I might’ve lied about that.”

Jason sat up and was ready to yell at Roy but thought better of it and sat back. “You know what, I’m not even mad at you. Actually, I want to thank you for getting me the fuck away from those bitches.”

“That bad huh?”

“You know sometimes I really fucking hate people.” Jason and Roy continued to talk about their nights until two beers passed and Jason remembered why he was there in the first place. “Why did you call anyway?”

“Cassandra texted me this morning. She said she heard you on the phone with someone, talking about a date, I just want to know who it is.” Jason really didn’t want to tell him, he took off his domino mask and leaned back in his chair. He sighed loudly, and Roy pouted, “Pretty please Jason. I won't tell a soul, I promise.”

“You have three guesses,” Jason caved.

“Darlene from the library?”

“I wish.”

“Anne from the police department?”

“She’s got a lick-her-license.”

“Jenny?”

“Who the fuck is that?”

“Drug dealer that lives just south of here. Got a dragon tattoo on her hips. I guess since you don’t know her name it isn’t her.” Jason shook his head and Roy sighed. “That was three wasn’t it?” 

Jason nodded and took the last drink of his beer before crushed the can and throwing it in the bin that Roy had. “You don’t need to worry about us. Nothing serious is going to happen.”

“I’m serious Jay, I don’t want a mini you running around Gotham just because you were too lazy to use a rubber.”

“No need to think about a pregnancy.” Roy sighed, he looked like he wanted to talk more but changed his mind and looked at his watch instead. “Is it almost time for my patrol?” 

He nodded so Jason stood up and stretched and put his mask back on and grabbed his phone.

“You skipping?”

“Yeah, I guess. The town has been pretty quiet, and I want some food. Wanna join?” Jason asked as he pulled up the number for his favorite takeout place. Roy shook his head but stood up and started to pack up his things. “Your loss, sucker. See you tomorrow.”

They hugged and said their goodbyes and not too long later Jason was running on rooftops to go pick up his takeout.

-

“Where is hood?” Damian asked all the family that was on patrol standing in an alley waiting for Jason, “He should’ve been here by now.” 

Bruce sighed from under the cowl and turned to look at Tim. “Have you heard from him?” 

“I asked him if he was coming but he said he was getting ready for his date.” 

“He’s not coming. Why don’t we just get to work?” Dick asked and crossed his arms. “Just let him go fuck that librarian.”

“It’s a librarian?” 

“I’m pretty sure.” 

Bruce nodded, and Damian rose an eyebrow. “Know anything else about her?”

Dick shook his head and Damian sighed. Tim pulled out his phone to text Jason but got the reply, ‘I’m on a date. Leave me alone.’ He showed Bruce the response and Bruce turned to look at Dick. 

“Can you track him down and bring him here?” 

Dick shook his head. “No way in hell.”

“Please,” Tim said,

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the one least likely to die trying.” Damian said, “He hates me. He hates Drake. He wouldn’t talk to Father if he just showed up on the doorstep. I have a feeling he’d at least let you talk to him, you could maybe try and figure out who his date is.” 

Dick had to resist the urge to smile, he mumbled a ‘fine’ and pulled his phone off of his belt and began to type a text to Jason. 

Dick: Hey, what you doing?

Jason: Waiting for you, what the fuck is taking so long?

Dick: Patrol. Everyone is asking where you’re at and who the date is with. I said a librarian. 

Jason: Oh God. Roy was asking if it was a librarian, now I know where he gets his ideas. Are you coming over?

Dick: As long as you got food from Lemon Thai. B wants me to come to get you and bring you out, so we can talk about a new thing, he hasn’t told us what it is yet.

Jason: I’ll come out if you eat with me for at least like five minutes. Hurry up asshole.

Dick: Where the fuck are you at? Can’t hurry if I don’t know.

Jason: I’m at ours.

Dick put his phone away and pulled out his keys to his motorcycle. “He agreed to talk to me, I just have to go see him in person. I’ll be back in like thirty minutes.” 

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and Dick smiled before walking toward his bike, ruffling Damian’s hair when he walked passed. He drove out of the alley and quickly started driving toward their apartment. It only took about five minutes to get there and as soon as he got there, he jumped off his bike and climbed up to the window to their apartment and climbed inside. Jason was on the couch watching some ghost hunting show and shoving Thai food in his mouth and not wearing any clothes but boxers,

“Hey, baby.” Dick greeted and walked over to Jason and kissed the top of his head. “I told B I’d be back in half hour, so we can spend like fifteen minutes together.”

Jason smiled and swallowed the food that was in his mouth. “You can spend that fifteen minutes out of costume you know?”

Dick laughed a little but did take off his mask and Nightwing suit before sitting down next to Jason next to Jason. He grabbed his own box of food and started eating. “What are we watching?”

“Buzzfeed Unsolved.”

“Nice.”

The two boys stayed on the couch for the entire time, occasionally talking and laughing at the TV until before they knew it not only had fifteen minutes, but thirty minutes had. They didn’t notice until Damian called Dick demanding to know where he was.

“You’ve been gone for a very long time, where are you?” Damian yelled over the phone. “Did he hurt you? If he did I’ll kill him, I swear I will.”

“I’m fine Robin. I’m at Jason’s apartment just trying to talk him into coming out. I’ll get him out soon, be about another ten minutes.” Dick said and quietly set down his food and paused the show on TV. He grabbed his suit and mask and Jason stood up to go get dressed. “Tell B not to worry. I’ll be there soon.”

Damian huffed, and Dick could hear him quietly talking to Bruce. “He said to hurry.”

“I will see you soon.” Dick hung up and started to put on his uniform and Jason came walking out of his bedroom, holding a bag of his body armor and he started to put it on. “We have to hurry.” 

Jason just smiled and kissed Dicks lips lightly and continued to put on his armor. Once they were both dressed Jason was standing at the kitchen counter, unplugging what he called his ‘work phone’ the phone he used as Red Hood. Dick walked up behind Jason and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a few kisses along his jaw. 

“What are you doing?” Jason asked but tipped his head to the side so Dick had more access. “You were the one that said we have to go, now you’re making me want to stay.”

Dick laughed a little and started to suck on a spot and bite at it until it started to bruise. “You were supposed to be on a date with a hot librarian, and she just happened to leave some nice little hickeys on your jaw to show other people who you belong to.” 

Jason groaned and gripped one of the hands that were gripping his waist, he started pushing it lower and lower until it was resting on his crotch. “Please, we have time. Just do something please.”

“If you think we have time,” Dick whispered teasingly and unbuttoned Jason’s pants. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

-

“If Todd hurt him, I will kill him,” Damian said as he paced the alleyway. “What is taking him so long?”

Tim sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Jason lives like twenty minutes from here, it’s perfectly reasonable for him to be taking this long.”

Damian groaned and continued to pace until Bruce grabbed his shoulder. Damian shrugged him off but stayed in place. He opened his mouth, probably to complain some more but shut it when a motorcycle pulled into the alley. Jason and Dick both climbed off of his and Tim snorted.

“Why didn’t you drive yourself, Hood?” He asked, and Jason flipped him off.

“My bike is in the shop.”

“You own the shop,” 

“Fuck off,” Jason said before placing a hand on one of his guns and started and walking toward Tim, but Bruce was quick to stand between them. Jason clenched his fist and tried to stand in an intimidating but, as much as Jason would hate to admit this, he still found Bruce to be scary will under the cowl. Bruce crossed his arms and glared at Jason and Jason nearly flinched when he moved. “No need to get all protective like a helicopter parent, me at RR are just saying hello,”

Bruce uncrossed his arms and stepped closer to him, Jason’s arm twitched, and he took a half a step back, actually jumping when Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. He was ready to run until Bruce’s lips twitched under the cowl and he let out a breathy laugh. “I’m just saying hello to you too, no need to be afraid.”

Dick laughed, and Jason pushed Bruce’s hand off of his shoulder and nearly took a swing but thought better of it. “You’re an asshole.”

“True but what’s your point?” Jason groaned, and Dick laughed harder. Jason flipped his off too. Dick was going to say something else, most likely another smart-ass response, but one of the little gadgets on Bruce’s belt made a dinging noise. Before Bruce could grab it, Dick pushed Jason out of the way and grabbed it. “Jon- sorry I mean Scarecrow is downtown. Let's get to work, you fucking losers.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy ayy ayy this was supposed to be out on christmas but i didnt have wifi. i hope you like it. comments and kudos always appreciated

“You know, sometimes I forget people think I’m straight,” Jason said, seemingly out of the blue. Dick laughed from where he was and threw a pillow at Jason. They were in the library at Wayne Manor, Dick was laying on a couch while Jason sat in an armchair across from him. Jason dodged the pillow with ease and laughed too. “I’m serious. Look at this picture Roy sent me.”

Jason tossed his phone to Dick and he caught it, he looked at what was on the screen and it was a picture of a girl, it looked like it was taken in a library. The caption said, ‘heard it was a librarian. is it her?’ Dick laughed and passed the phone back to him. “Well is it her? I need to know if you’re secretly seeing a woman, Jay.”

“Fuck off dude, I’m gay as fuck,” Jason replied and rolled his eyes. “And besides, I have much better taste. Redheads aren’t my thing.”

“Oh, well what is your thing?” Dick seductively whispered, well he hoped it was seductive anyway. “Pray tell Jaybird, what type of people are you in to?”

Dick stood up from his place and walking over to Jason, he plopped himself in his lap and bit his lip. Jason’s breath faltered for a second, but he quickly recovered and moved his hands, so he was gripped Dicks ass. Dick moaned lightly and rocked his hips. “Well, for starters D, I really love black hair, love the way it looks when I’m gripping it while I fuck my lover. Next, I prefer blue eyes, blue eyes look so pretty, all big and bright while my lover begs.”

He stopped talking so he could grind his hips up to rub against Dicks crotch. When Dick moaned, he gripped his ass tighter.

“What else do you like? So I can remember for future reference.” Dick whispered with a smile.

“Big, full, lips. The way they look wrapped around my cock, sucking nice and slow, just how I like it.” He paused so he could kiss and nip at Dicks' ear. “But I think the real deal breaker for me has to be a gorgeous ass, all big and plump, one that could fit just right in my hands. Now that I think about it, what I really want is to fuck an ass just like yours, and I would love the way your lips would look around my big, fat, cock.”

Dick moaned loudly and started moving his hips faster and pressed his face into Jason’s neck, he whined high in his throat and started to whisper soft pleas. Jason moved one of his hands, so it was in between them and almost unbuttoned his pants, but they heard a door open. Dick quickly sat up and pulled away, falling to the floor in the process. Jason grabbed the book that was nearest to him and opened it to a random page. Dick shuffled onto his stomach, so you couldn’t see his hard on and Jason grabbed another book and set it in his lap. Whoever it was that opened the door quickly rushed over to them when they heard a loud -thud- noise when Dick fell, luckily, they were hidden behind bookshelves, so it took them a few seconds, long enough for Jason and Dick to move so no one would know what they were doing.

“What happened here?” It was Bruce. He had Damian and Tim following close behind. He rose and eyebrow to Jason and motioned to where Dick was laying face first on the floor, not looking at them. When Jason didn’t respond Bruce took another step closer and spoke again. “Jason?”

“Yes?”

“What did you do to him?”

“Nothing he didn’t deserve.”

Damian quickly pushed passed Bruce, he had every intention of harming Jason, but Jason acted quicker and pulled a knife out that he had stored on his belt. Bruce grabbed Damian’s arm, stopping him from moving any farther. Jason smiled and wiggled the knife a little before putting it back on his belt. Dick laughed a little from his spot on the floor and lifted his head up to look at Bruce and his brothers. “I’m fine. Jason was right, I deserved it.”

“Did I hear you wrong or did you just say Jason was right?” Tim asked, and Dick laughed. “There must be some water in my ears from the shower.”

“I didn’t know Todd was capable of ever being right,” Damian added with a cheeky smile.

Jason rolled his eyes and closed the book, holding his (fake) place with his finger. “Actually, Demon Brat, I’m actually incapable of ever being wrong. It’s both a gift and a curse.”

Tim actually laughed at that and Jason turned to glare at him, he shut up instantly.

“Was there something you guys needed, or did you just want to see me cry on the floor?” Dick asked.

“Cry like a bitch,” Jason added, and Dick groaned. He mumbled a curse and raised one hand to flip Jason off, so Jason kicked him in the legs, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough that it didn’t look too fake. Dick made a (fake) noise of pain and Jason laughed. “See, he’s being a little bitch.”

Bruce gave him a disapproving look and Jason laughed harder. Damian glared harder and Bruce had to grip his arm tighter to keep him from moving. Damian stopped and closed his eyes before taking a few deep breaths, meditating his anger away. “Will Grayson join us for a movie? We are going into town to buy popcorn, but we will be watching the film in the home theater.”

“I don’t get an invite?” Jason asked, feeling very offended.

“No, you don’t,” Damian said, and Jason huffed. “So will you join us, Grayson?”

Dick lifted his head up and looked at Damian. “Yeah, just go into town without me though, I need to shower. I’ll watch the movie with you.”

Damian gave a half smile before turning around and walking out. Jason sighed and threw his head back, so it was resting on top of the chair. Bruce looked between the two boys before sighing. “You are allowed to join us as long as you don’t hurt your brother.”

“I said I deserved it.”

“Doesn’t matter Dick. I don’t want you two fighting.”

Jason rolled his eyes and opened the book again, ignoring Bruce. Tim laughed and walked over to the couch that Dick was sitting on before. “Why are you reading my bird watching books?”

Jason looked at the cover of the book he was holding, he nearly laughed, the title was ‘an ordinary person guide to bird watching. Volume Four: Robins’. Jason looked at Tim and smiled.

“I never knew how many different types of Robins there were.” He said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Bruce laughed, and all three boys looked at him, “I could’ve told you that.”

Dick snorted loudly, and Jason groaned at the joke, Tim didn’t really process the joke but laughed anyway.

They all kept laughing about it, every time they would calm down one of them would start back up again and pretty soon everyone was laughing again. It was one of those moments almost every family has, where what was said wasn’t even that funny, but everyone found it hilarious. No one could stop laughing and eventually, Damian and Cass came into the library to see what was going on, even though no one would ever point it out, they could swear they seen them both smile and possibly let out a laugh. For a while, Jason felt happy.

Eventually, like all good things, it ended. Bruce took everyone but Dick and Jason to town. Dick got up off the floor and sat back on Jason’s lap and began kissing again. This time, however, there was no grinding or begging, just slow kisses and soft whispers, it was almost too much for Jason to handle so he did the only thing he knew how to do to not let the moment get to real, he fucked Dick as hard as hard as he could and then cried in the shower afterward.

-

Dick and Jason did end up joining the rest of the family for the movie. Damian chose to watch ‘Scream’, Jason was glad that Damian was finally starting to take a liking to modern and American movies, he was going to lose it if they had to watch another vintage foreign film on family movie night.

They were all sitting in the first few rows of their home theater. Dick and Jason sat next to each other in the third row, Bruce and Tim sitting in the second row, Cassandra chose to train instead of watching the movie, and Damian sat in the front row. Everything was going fine, they were laughing together when something would happen, during one of the jump scares Tim jumped really hard, nearly even jumping into Bruce’s lap. and Jason wouldn’t stop laughing at him for a solid five minutes. He would’ve felt bad for it too if it weren’t for that fact that Damian was laughing just as hard. 

About halfway through the movie, everybody started to run out of popcorn and their other snacks and drinks. Alfred came in and offered to get everything they needed for them but Damian, Bruce, and Dick got up to help him, leaving Tim and Jason alone. They have known each other for such a long time now, Jason had gotten past the stage of trying to kill Tim every time he saw him, but sometimes Tim had still managed to get on every single one of his nerves, kind of like what he was doing right now. It had started out innocently enough, with Tim trying to guess who his date was with, but his humor just didn’t seem to match Jason’s and after a few jokes Jason couldn’t handle it. 

“I mean, Damian was right, who would want to date you?”

Jason snapped, he stood up and quickly swung at Tim, hitting him across the face so hard he swore he heard something crack. Tim’s nose gushed blood and he fell to the floor, knocked unconscious. Jason watched as Tim fell out of his seat and onto the floor, his body jerking slightly. He quickly ran out the door of the theater and started running down the hall. He was almost to a window that overlooked the garden outside the manor when he came to his senses, he stopped to take a few breaths and realized he should warn someone about Tim, who knows how long it would take Dick to make popcorn.

“Timber!” Jason shouted. He could hear footsteps running up the hall a few moments later so he took that as his queue and opened the window before climbing out. 

Down in the kitchen, Dick and Alfred were popping popcorn on the stove while Bruce and Damian gathered candy and other snacks. Once the popcorn was all done Alfred transferred it to bowls but it was soon abandoned on the counter when they all heard Jason shout. All four of them quickly left the kitchen and started to run up the stairs and toward the theater. By the time they made it up there, Tim was starting to come to and Jason was long gone. 

“Holy fuck,” Dick whispered and ran over to Tim. Alfred turned the lights on and shut the Tv off before helping Dick set him up into one of the theater chairs. Tim tried speaking but it all came out slurred. “What did you do?”

“Wrong questions. Where is Jason?” Bruce asked and held Tims face in his hands. Tim tried talking again but he couldn’t get it quite right. Alfred stood up and ran out of the room to go get a first aid kit while Bruce continued to try and talk to Tim. When he still didn’t respond Bruce turned to look at Dick. “Where do you think he is?”

Dick sat back for a few seconds and thought before answering. “He’s in the garden.”

Damian stood up from where he was sitting and asked, “Do you want me to go handle him?”

Dick and Bruce both shook their heads. Dick stood up and rubbed his hands on his pants. 

“I’ll do it, but Bruce you have to promise me something. Promise that if I can bring Jason back you won’t hurt him in any way, emotionally or physically.”

“Why do you care about Todd all of the sudden?” Damian asked and Dick had to take a second to think of a response.

“He’s reckless. If he hit Tim it most likely means he lost control of his emotions, he doesn’t do that often. When shit like this happens he tends to either hurt himself or others. That’s why I don’t want you going out there, he could hurt you. And I don’t want anyone hurting him when he gets back inside because that could make it worse. It’s just like the other night, I am the one least likely to die trying to talk to him. So stay here until I’m back, and when I’m back, don’t fucking talk to him unless I say so.”

Damian let the words sink in for a moment before reluctantly sitting back down, Dick walked passed him and patted him on the shoulder, which Damian shrugged off. “Just go get Todd.”

Dick sighed, but did leave the room, he passed Alfred on the way out but didn’t stop to explain to him where he was going. He quickly ran toward the window at the end of a hallway because he knew it overlooked the garden, when he got to the hallway he noticed it was open so he quickly ran to it and jumped out. He landed on his feet in a small flower bed, carefully walking around them so he didn’t ruin any of the flowers. He walked to the concrete stone pathway and quickly started to look for Jason and found him a few seconds later. Jason was laying on his side on one of the concrete benches staring at the fountain that marked the center of the garden, Dick smiled when he saw him and quickly walked over so he was standing in front of Jason, who smiled weakly and used his coat sleeve to wipe away some of the tears on his face. 

“You okay?” Dick asked as Jason sat up, he sat next to him on the bench and Jason rested his head on the shoulder. When Jason didn’t respond Dick reached up and pet his hair. A sob wracked his body and Dick shushed him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Are you okay, jay?” 

“Does Bruce have surveillance out here?” Jason whispered.

“Video. Not audio. Go ahead and say whatever you want to.”

Jason took a few deep breaths and wiped his face one more time. “I don’t know what love is.”

“Yes you do,” Dick whispered and leaned in close to Jason, not too close in case Bruce was watching on the monitor. “Yes, you do honey.”

“No I don’t Dick, it’s not that simple. I’m so fucked up in the head I seriously don’t think I know what love feels like. You can’t say ‘oh I’ve been here for you for like a year I care about you.’ I seriously can’t say I genuinely know what love feels like, and I fucking hate it.” A few more tears left his eyes so he covered his face with his hands. “I fucking hate it so much.”

Tears started falling from Dicks' eyes as well, “But I- but I- we-”

“We’re brothers, Dick. Brothers.” He said it so harshly that Dick had to wipe more tears from both of their faces. “Speaking of brothers, how is he? Tim, I mean.”

“You fucked him up, he was kind of starting to wake up when I got there and he couldn’t talk when we got him sat upright. A lot of blood.” He explained and Jason nodded. “Why did you hit him?”

“He deserved it.” 

“Why did he deserve it?”

“He asked me who the fuck would want to date me.” 

Dick sighed and tightened his grip on Jason. He placed a kiss on his temple, not caring about the cameras and Jason sobbed again. 

“I would.”

Jason started crying harder and curled up on the bench while Dick held him tight, keeping him as close as possible. It seemed like hours went by, at one point Damian’s cat Alfred came running up to them, but before Jason could pet it Damian quickly rushed after it and held it close to his chest while he scolded it in a different language. Dick noticed that when Damian ran back into the house there was another boy, just slightly taller and wearing bright red shoes, Jon. Jason smiled weekly and turned to look at Dick. 

“Everything was so much easier when I was their age.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“I wasn’t dead, I was the new Robin, Bruce actually liked me, the list goes on and on Dicky.” 

After that Jason continued crying, Dick held him just as tight as before Jason eventually cried so hard he was so exhausted he started to fall asleep. Dick did let him sleep with his head in his lap for a few minutes before his phone buzzed in his pocket and Jason woke up.

Damian: How is Todd?

Dick: Calming down. How is Tim?

Damian: He’s fine. Todd didn’t fracture it, but it was a close call. Black eye for a week and a half is what Alfred said will most likely happen. Did he say why he did it? Father is asking but Tim wont say, I don’t think he remembers and since you said not to talk to Todd…

Dick: Tim insulted him.

Dick: Why is Jon here?

Damian: You’re not the only people in this family with anxiety, even people like me need a friend sometimes.

After the last message from Damian, Dick closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. Jason squeezed his arm and smiled at him.

“I think I’m ready to go inside now.” They leaned in close but both simultaneously remembered the cameras, so instead of kissing they embraced each other in a tight hug. Dick could feel a few more of Jason’s tears fall onto his shoulder so he rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. “Thank you,”

Dick smiled as Jason stretched his arms out. “How are you feeling?”

“I fucking hate this bench.” 

“Why?”

“It’s the first place I met you.”

Dick stood up and turned to face away from Jason, “Want to ride on my back? I know you’re probably too exhausted to walk.” He heard Jason laugh a little and then felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. When Jason wrapped his legs around his waist, Dick groaned loudly and started walking back toward the house. “You’re a lot heavier than I remember. When was the last time I held you?”

“Probably when you fucked me against the door back at the apartment last week, and I gotta say, Dick, you didn’t sound like you were complaining then,” Jason whispered in his ear and Dick had to stop walking for a second and bite his lips so he didn’t moan out loud. “Oh, did that turn you on? Don’t worry, I’m getting turned on too, just thinking about it.”

Dick shot him a look over his shoulder and Jason just smiled. “You’re lucky your cute.”

They walked inside without another word, they were almost to Jason room when they were stopped by Alfred. He glared at them so hard that Jason climbed off of Dick and stood next to him. Alfred opened his mouth, preparing to scold them, buy suddenly he was pushed out of the way. A very angry Cassandra stormed up to Jason and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, which was really hard, Dick knew that well enough. Jason held his face in his hand where it was hit and glared at Cassandra. He whispered something to her that Dick couldn’t understand and Cassandra glared at him. Before either of them could hurt someone else or themselves, Dick stepped between them.

“Okay, that’s enough.” He said and put his hands up defensively. “Cass, go to your room. Al, leave us alone, please.”

Alfred stepped around them, when Dick looked back at him he mentally freaked out when he saw Bruce with the kids following him. He looked away and turned to look at Cassandra, she didn’t budge. 

“He said beat it,” Jason said and glared harder at Cassandra. Her glare wavered for a second but she recovered quickly. “Did you hear me? Get the fuck out of my way.” 

Dick had to actually place a hand on Jason’s chest so he didn’t move, and he pushed on Cassandra’s shoulder a little, hoping that would encourage her to move. It did and she moved out of the way and started walking toward Bruce, shoving Jason’s arm with her shoulder when she passed. Jason flipped her off as she walked away so Dick pushed on his shoulder so he would keep walking. They walked the short distance that was left down to Jason’s room, Dick planned to just walk him to the door but once the door was open Jason pulled him inside. Jason slammed the door shut and locked it before sliding down to sit against it, Dick sat down against the door as well so Jason could rest his head on his shoulder. 

“I fucking hate it here,” Jason whispered. “Why do I have to be here?”

“You don’t. You can go stay at the apartment if you want.” Dick replied and laced his and Jason’s hands together, bringing Jason’s hand up to his lips to place a kiss to it. “You’re not trapped here, you know.”

“That’s not what I mean Dick. I mean I hate Gotham. I don’t want to stay here. Why don’t we move?” Jason whispered and moved closer to Dick. “There’s so much better places in the world. London, Paris, Tokyo, Los Angeles, Seattle. Jesus Christ Dick why do we have to stay here? We can go anywhere.”

Dick sighed and placed a kiss to Jason’s temple and rubbed his thumb over the back of Jason’s hand. “I can see if I can get my job back in Blud and we can move there if that’s what you want.”

“You’re so fucking stupid, why can’t you see that Blud is just as bad as Gotham. It’s all fucking horrible. This whole place is a fucking shit show.” More tears left Jason’s eyes and Dick let go of his hand opting instead to grab his arm and pull him into his lap. “I fucking hate all of this, I hate this family, I hate this house. I just don’t want to be here.” 

Dick kissed his temple again and pulled Jason closer to him, back to chest. Jason started crying again, harder this time. Deciding that saying something would make it worse, Dick stayed silent, just holding Jason close placing kisses on his neck and the side of the face. He whispered sweet nothings and gently rubbed circles into Jason’s hips, something he knew calms him down. It seemed like no matter what he did, Jason continued crying. Dick didn’t know what to do, so he sat there and held Jason until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

Dick doesn’t know when, but eventually, he fell asleep too. 

-

Later in the evening, Dick was still asleep against the door, but Jason had got up. Dick was awoken by a pounding on the door. He sat up straight and wiped his mouth as whoever it was pounded on the door again. Be stood up and unlocked the bedroom door and opened it to reveal Damian.

“Take two of these.Both of you. Alfred's orders.” He said and held out a bottle of pills to Dick. “They’re for anxiety, non-drowsy as well, so you can go on patrol. May I come in?”

“I would let you in but I don’t know where Jason is. Let's talk out here.” Dick grabbed the bottle and smiled at Damian. He stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He sat down against the wall opposite Jason’s room, which happened to be his own room, and Damian sat next to him. Damian opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Say whatever you want to say.”

Damian sighed and turned to look at Dick. “Why are you so close with Todd? You’re close with the rest of us, but with him it’s different.”

Both of them hesitated for a moment before Dick looked at Damian and thought about what he was going to say. He couldn’t really tell Damian that the reason was because they were fucking behind everyone's backs. He had to think of something.

“I knew him before he died.”

Damian nodded and Dick smiled at him softly and ruffled his hair. He grumbled but didn’t pull away. After a little while Dick pulled his hand away and Damian spoke up. “Can you explain that to me? The way he died, I mean. No one wants to talk about it but I feel that he would hate me more if I asked him.”

“He doesn’t hate you D, he’s just complicated. I guess it’s just a side effect of taking a crow bar to the head.” Damian noticed the sad look on his face as he spoke so he scooted closer to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Dick took a few deep breaths before speaking again. “I don’t feel like I’m in a position to explain all of that. What you’re father did was really fucked up, and if anyone can explain it, it would be him. I dont even think Jason would be able to explain it, because I don’t even think he knows everything your dad did to hide the fact he died. He went to fucking extreme measures.” 

After that they both dropped the subject until they heard a door open down the hallway, they turned to look and saw Jason walking out of the bathroom, a trail of steam behind him and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“We’ll continue this conversation another time. Remember, two pills each.” Damian said as he stood up. He nodded at Jason before leaving the hallway. 

As Jason walked by he helped Dick stand up and Dick followed him into his bedroom. 

“What was he talking to you about?” Jason asked as he started getting dressed. After he had his boxers on, Dick threw him the pill bottle.

“They’re for anxiety. Alfred sent Dami up and said take two.” Dick said and Jason took the pills before throwing the bottle back. Dick took some before walking over to the bed and flopping down on it. “Oh my god, so much better than sleeping against the door.”

Jason laughed at that. “Sorry, I tried moving you but you wouldn’t wake up, and I couldn’t pick you up.” Dick just smiled at him, curling up on the bed. “You going on patrol tonight, Goldie?”

He shook his head. “I think I’ll sit this one out, I doubt Bruce will care. What about you?”

“Same, I don’t think he’s going to want me near them right now. Meet at the apartment later?” Dick nodded and smiled. Jason finished getting dressed and walked over to the bed. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Dicks lips. Dick smiled again and sat up, kissing him again but deeper this time. Jason moaned lightly before pulling away and patting Dicks chest. “And I’ll stop you right there Dick. Better hurry down there and get some dinner before it’s all gone. Save me a plate.”

“Anything for you Jay.” And he kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments btw


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys pay a visit to Gotham's favorite Penguin

“Is that all you fucking got?” 

Jason punched the criminal in the throat, he hadn’t shown him how rough he can really get, so the criminal was ridiculing him for not pulling out any weapons. They threw a punch and Jason quickly dodged it, he leaned back and kicked the man in the stomach and sent him flying back a few feet and landing on his back. 

“Oh please, I was going easy on you. Is that really all you got?” Jason asked as he walked up to the criminal and stepped on his fingers. The man groaned and tried to move away but it didn’t work. “If that’s really all you have to fight with, I wonder how you’ll survive in Arkham.” 

The man sputtered and tried to form a response but Jason kicked him in the stomach before he could. He tried again and this time Jason let him. “You wouldn’t send me there. That place is for looneys.”

“Well, you see, I think I would just want to send you there for the hell of it,” Jason said. “The thing is, Ivy loves newbies. When my daddy sent me off to Arkham, I could hardly keep her off me. And oh god don’t even get me started on how Riddler will act with you. Call him anything other than the Riddler or his first name and he’ll probably kill you. Like how you just said ‘looney’, you better be careful you don’t use that kind of language in the house with them, you do and you better expect the beating of a lifetime.”

Jason watched as the fear grew in the criminal's eyes. He tried to scoot away but Jason stepped on his wrist and stopped him. “Oh, I almost forgot about Oswald. If you somehow survive the Riddler, you’d have to deal with the Penguin. He and Riddler go way back, very protective of one another.” 

By now, the man had tears in his eyes and Jason was near laughing. He wasn’t actually going to send him to Arkham, he just wanted to have some fun. Before Jason could say anything else a little piece of metal was thrown at the man and he was tased. Jason recognized the gadget as one Dick used and he smiled under his hood. 

“Hey, Nightwing.” He said and turned around, but instead of seeing Dick, he saw Damian. “You’re not Nightwing.”

“Yeah no shit loser, I’m just using some of his old equipment,” Damian said and walked over to the criminal laying on the ground, now unconscious. “Did you search him yet?”

Jason shook his head. “I’ve only been talking to him for like five minutes if that. Why?” He watched as Damian rolled up one of the man's sleeves and looked at the tattoos that covered his arms. Damian pulled out his phone and took a picture of them and sent them to his father. “What are you doing Robin?” 

Damian didn’t answer, he didn’t have to because a few seconds later Bruce arrived on the roof, dressed in the bat suit and all its glory. He walked over to them and Jason nodded at him as a greeting. 

“Nice work Robin,” Bruce said and Damian nodded. 

“I can’t take all the credit. Hood is the one who apprehended him.” He replied.

Jason nodded again. “I don’t know who he is or anything, I just caught him trying to sell coke to kids.” 

“He’s a man from Florida who’s wanted on multiple charges, he escaped custody and I guess he thought he could start over in Gotham,” Bruce explained. “The GCPD has already been called, they’ve been searching for him for a few days. I’ll be sure you get the credit, Red.”

“Better just let Robin take the credit, boy wonder deserves it more than me,” Jason said and patted Damian’s shoulder. He thought Damian would’ve punched him or maybe flipped him around but he didn’t, if anything he beamed and almost smiled. “And besides, wouldn’t want people thinking that we’re working together again.”

When he turned back to look at him, Jason could’ve sworn he seen a slight smile on Bruce’s face underneath the cowl. Instead of replying to Jason, Bruce turned to look at Damian. “You should be getting home now. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

“See you in the morning, Father.” Was all Damian said before turning away from them and running toward the edge of the roof. They watched as Damian jumped off and as he flew through the air with his grappling hook. 

They turned to look at the man again and Bruce made a noise of approval in his throat. “Although you didn’t know he was, thank you for getting him for us.”

“No need to thank me, old man,” Jason said and shifted his weight from one foot to another while waiting for Bruce to break the silence. When he didn’t, Jason spoke up again. “I meant what I said, give bird boy the credit, I don’t need it.”

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder and actually smiled at him from under the cowl. Before he could say anything, his phone rang. He pulled it out and Jason seen Alfred’s name displayed at the top. “I need to take this.” 

Bruce removed his hand from his shoulder and answered the call. Jason tuned out most of their call until he heard Bruce yell loudly “What?!” 

Jason snapped out of his daze and took off his helmet so he could give Bruce a confused look. Bruce held up a finger, silently yelling Jadon to wait until he was finished with his phone call. He and Alfred talked for a minute longer before he hung up and looked at Jason. 

“Edward Nygma broke out of prison,” Bruce said and Jason gasped. “I thought sending him out of state would stop him from trying but I guess I was wrong.” 

Jason sighed as Bruce quickly typed out a message to someone before speaking again. “Would you be willing to go looking for Ed? He was seen back in Gotham again, that’s how Alfred found out and alerted me. I would but Damian has a school thing tomorrow. Father Son brunch. I have to get home and sleep Alfred’s orders, but I can watch surveillance and help out, I just need a ground team. 

“Yeah, I can,” Jason said, he really didn’t have anything better to do. He did have to hold back a laugh at the thought of Bruce and Damian at a school brunch.

“Thank you. Pay a visit to Penguin. See if he knows anything.” 

“Is he still in Arkham?” 

“He was let out two weeks ago, he’s been keeping a low profile but he probably had something to do with this” Jason nodded. Bruce pulled out another gadget and hummed. “Nightwing will work with you, you just have to message him your location and he’ll meet up with you.” 

They both turned their heads when they saw sirens heading their way. Jason put his hood back on and turned to look at Bruce. “I’ll go down to Oswald’s apartment with Nightwing. I’ll update you tomorrow if nothing major happens. If something does happen I’ll call.”

Bruce gave Jason one last nod before Jason ran to the side of the building and shot his grappling hook before jumping off. Bruce watched him as he jumped from one building to another. Jason was out of sight by the time the police arrived on the roof and Bruce left shortly after. 

Jason went to his shared apartment with Dick and landed on the balcony, Dick was supposed to be staying home from patrol tonight but since Bruce messaged him Jason assumed he would be getting ready to head out with him. Jason carefully opened the door and walked into the living room, when he didn’t see Dick in there he tiptoed to their bedroom. When he walked into the bedroom he nearly fell over. 

“fuck.” He whispered when he saw Dick standing there. He watched as Dick stood naked just a few feet in front of him, gripping himself in a lazy way and smirking at Jason. “Thought you’d have time to rub one out before I got home, huh?”

Dick took a step closer to him and this time Jason did fall. He dropped to his knees but never looked away from Dick. “Actually I was hoping that you’d catch me like this, I was missing your mouth all day.” 

Jason mouth instantly dropped open as he looked up at him, he made a show of licking his lips and Dick took another step so he was now in front of Jason. He rubbed at the tip with his thumb and forefinger and reached his other hand out to rub at Jason’s cheek. Jason nuzzled his hand and licked his lips again and moaned when Dick traced his lips with the tip. 

“Please.”

-

Jason laughed as he chased after Dick on the rooftops of Gotham city. They were on their way to see Oswald Cobblepot but decided to have some fun before they did. Dick did a flip from one building to another as Jason followed closely behind him with his grappling hook. After a while, they landed in an alleyway and Jason took the lead as they started walking toward the main road. Dick rolled his eyes under his domino mask when he saw where they were, it was one of the nicer parts of Gotham. 

“Why does Penguin get a nicer place than me?” Dick asked as he kept up with Jason’s fast pace. “I’m serious Hood, I’m really mad about this.” 

Even though he was acting mad, Jason could hear the humorous tone in his words. When he turned back to look at him he could see the smile on his face. He let out a small laugh as they turned a corner and Dick laughed as well.

“In case you forgot, Golden Boy, he has -or had- like 10 clubs. He’s bound to have a lot of money stashed from those.” He explained. He could see Oswald’s apartment from where they were so he picked up his pace. “If you want a nicer apartment just ask your ‘boss’ and I’m sure he’d be happy to get you one.” 

Dick kicked Jason in the leg while they were walking and rolled his eyes under his mask. Jason was going to respond but a car passed them on the road and stopped in front of Oswald’s apartment. Jason grabbed Dick by the arm and pulled him into a hiding spot behind a mailbox. They both crouched down and looked at each other, through mask and helmet, before looking back toward Oswald’s apartment. They both tensed as they watched Oswald get out of the backseat but relaxed slightly when they saw he was just carrying two bags of groceries, both of them let out a quiet laugh when they saw the Uber sticker on the back window of the car.

“Since when does Penguin use Uber?” Dick whispered and Jason playfully shushed him. 

Jason stood up and quietly walked toward Oswald, Dick followed a few steps behind. They watched as Oswald tried to unlock the apartment door while still holding his groceries. 

“I hate these stupid fucking keys, I swear-” Oswald was whispering and Jason cut him off.

“I didn’t know The Penguin uses Uber,” Jason said, scaring Oswald in the process and causing him to drop one of the bags of groceries. There was a loud noise when the bag hit the ground and Jason dropped. “I hope that wasn't glass.”

Oswald glared at Jason but kicked the bag and looked inside. “It's canned food.”

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter, I’m here on business.” 

Oswald cut him off this time. “Look, Hood. If you want my coupons that’s all you had to say. I have one for pasta and one for milk but I’m keeping the coupon for toothpaste.”

He pulled a few pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed some to Jason. Dick watched in shock before letting out a loud laugh. “Did you used to bum coupons off Penguin?”

Jason rolled his eyes underneath the hood and flipped off Dick. “It was when Daddy dearest and I weren't talking, I needed food but was low on funds. I needed to eat and Ozzy offered me coupons, I wasn’t going to deny him.” 

Dick laughed harder as Jason shoved the coupons in his jacket pocket. After a few seconds, he calmed down and walked to stand next to Jason. “We are here on business, not discounted pasta related.” 

No one spoke for a second so Jason took that as an invitation to break the news. 

“Did you hear anything about Edward escaping prison last night?” Jason asked. Oswald nearly dropped the second bag of groceries but quickly grabbed them tighter before they could fall. He shook his head and Jason sighed. “Tell the truth, Oswald, did you know?”

“I swear to God I didn’t.” He replied, he looked in between Dick and Jason and tried to study their faces, but he couldn’t get anything due to their masks and Jason’s helmet. “How did you find out? And why wasn’t I told sooner?”

Dick shot a look to Jason and spoke up before he could make a smart ass response. “He was seen in Gotham last night.”

“Do you want to come inside to talk about this?” Oswald sighed and looked up at the two boys. They nodded and Oswald finished unlocking the door, he grabbed his groceries and stepped inside with Jason and Dick following him. They sat down on the couch while Oswald went into his kitchen. “Do either of you want a drink?” 

“A whiskey would be bitchin’ right now,” Jason shouted back and Dick elbowed him in the ribs.

“Nightwing?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” 

Oswald came back a few seconds later and handed Jason a glass before sitting down across from them in an armchair. Jason took off his helmet and took a sip of the whiskey and gave a smirk to Dick. Before either of them could start bickering Oswald cleared his throat and spoke up. “Where was he seen in Gotham?”

Dick pulled his phone off of his belt and pulled up the pictures Bruce had sent him. He handed the phone to Oswald and spoke up. “We don’t know where he was-”

“He’s with Jonathan.” Oswald cut him off. Jason and Dick exchanged confused looks and then turned to look at Oswald. He picked up on their look and rolled his eyes, he zoomed in on the picture and handed the phone back to Dick. It was zoomed in on a car. “The license plate is one of Jonathan's cars. The man driving used to work for me, I guess he got work with Jon after I went to Arkham. His name is Michael Darren I think, I’ll have to double check for you.” 

Jason pulled out his phone out of his pocket and wrote down the information Oswald gave him as well as the license plate number. “Thank’s Ozzy, I’ll send this information to Robin and see what he can find.”

Dick pulled up another picture, this one of Ed with a girl outside of a grimy bar, it was taken at about four in the morning and it’s obvious he was drunk. He handed the phone back to Oswald and Oswald instantly had a disgusted look on his face. “That’s one of his girlfriends.” 

“I thought he was gay,” Jason added and Dick elbowed him in the ribs again. “Ow, but really I thought he didn’t swing that way.”

“I’ve had theories for years that he was at the very least bisexual but I’ve never seen him with any guys, just girls. He’s probably straight.” Oswald explained and handed his phone back to Dick. “Her name is Marie, I can look through my paperwork and see if I have her address written down anywhere.” 

Dick was about to thank Oswald but Jason’s low chuckle stopped him. He watched as Jason threw back the rest of his drink before speaking up. “You going to cut this one's brakes too?”

All three men sat in silence for a second before Jason let out another laugh. Dick and Oswald exchanged confused glances until Dick asked Jason, “What are you talking about? I don’t follow.”

“You don’t know?” Jason asked he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “Oswald killed Ed’s ex-girlfriend because he was jealous.”

“She was interfering with business. It was nothing personal.” 

“Please, ‘nothing personal’? You killed her because she was the only thing standing between you and Edwards cock.”

“Was not!”

“Everyone knows you want him Os, no use hiding it!”

“Shut the fuck up Red!”

Dick watched, somewhat in awe, as Oswald and Jason argued. He honestly had no idea what the argument was even about, he had a hard time following and keeping up with most of the stuff Jason randomly yelled, so he thought it’d be best to just sit back and let them yell. After a few minutes of arguing, Dick finally cut them off. “Can someone please explain what the fuck is going on?”

“What’s going on is Oswald is denying that Edward is his boyfriends. Everybody knows you two fuck Oswald!” 

“I’m straight!”

“Pfft- then so am I!”

Oswald gripped the arm of the chair tighter. “What about you two?”

“What about us?” Dick asked he wasn’t quite sure how they fit into this equation.

“Everybody knows you two are totally up to something, and by that I mean sex.”

Jason and Dick looked at each other and their breathing faltered before a second…

...before they both pretended to throw up. 

Both boys leaned over and pretended to throw up while groaning and spitting profanities.

“That’s gross!” Dick yelled.

“Disgusting!” Jason added. 

Oswald watched in confusion as they continued to groan and wiggle around on the couch, both boys were letting out laughs in between their groans. He watched them for a minute longer before breaking it up. “Stop it!” He yelled. They stopped and looked up at him, still leaning over their knees but sitting up straight when Oswald motioned for them to with his fingers. He took a few deep breaths as they continued to giggle. “Obviously I am missing something, care to fill me in?”

“We’re brothers!” They yelled in unison. Oswald was shocked, to say the least. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say but making Dick and Jason laugh harder.

“We’re Bats sons.” Jason elaborated. “What, did you really think that big bad bat just picked random kids to jump off buildings with him? We’re his kid's bro.”

 

Jason watched as Oswald took in what he said. “I guess that makes sense.” He said quietly. “And the other ones? Smart one and short one?”

Dick laughed at the way he described Tim and Damian. “Both our little brothers.”

“I guess I can see the resemblance between Bat and small Robin,” Oswald said. “Why though?”

“He needed a sidekick, who better than his kids? I mean it’s not like he was kidnapping us, we’re his sons.” Jason said, getting a jab in the ribs from Dick when he said ‘kidnapping’. He thought it would be best to change the subject. “Who all thought I was fucking Nightwing? I need to know who’s ass I need to kick.”

Oswald shrugged. “Everyone pretty much. Ed, Jon, Harley, even Ivy. Joker always just laughed when we asked him his input. Christ, maybe even Dent thought it.” He stood up from his chair suddenly. Dick smiled at the thought of all of the villains just getting together and gossiping about his love life but frowned when he remembered who they were. Oswald stretched slightly before turning toward the hall. “Wait here, I have a file on this.”

He left the room and Dick and Jason let out another loud laugh. 

“Those motherfuckers gossip about us!”

“And they call each other by their first names!”

“This is fucking awesome! Fucking Harvey Dent has been thinking I fuck you!”

“Do you think they go out to like a cafe, like in ‘friends’? Fucking sit around a drink coffee while trying to figure out who fucks who?”

“I was thinking more of a bar like in ‘How I Met Your Mother’, gotta go ask Dean who works at one of Oz’s old bars if they have a booth there.”

They couldn’t quit laughing until Oswald came back into the room holding a file folder, which he handed off to Dick and sat back down. “This is just theories we have about you guys, both sexual and not. This is just you two, but I have a file on the other two robins if you want it.”

Inside the files were many pictures and handwritten notes, most of the pictures were taken of the boys from behind (stalker pictures as Jason described them) and most of the notes were written in either Harley’s or Ed’s handwriting. Jason grabbed the folder from Dick and started to flip through the papers, laughing at some of the theories the villains had about him, his favorite was Tabitha thought he was a gay stripper. 

“I think the only person who didn’t think you two were together was Cat.” 

Jason nodded, of course, Selina wouldn’t think they were together, she was practically their stepmom. “Can I take this?”

Oswald nodded. “I have copies. Do you want the ones on the other birds?” They nodded and Oswald stood up and walked away again. He came back a few seconds later with two more folders and a bag. “One is on the Robins and the other is Ed’s girlfriends. I thought I’d grab you both.”

He put the folders inside the bag and handed it to Dick, Jason closed their own folder and slipped that into the bag as well. Jason pulled out his phone and pulled up his messages to Bruce.

To Bat:  
Send someone to pick us up

From Bat:  
Where?

To Bat:  
Oswald’s 

To Bat:  
Apartment not the bar

From Bat:  
Be there soon, be ready.

After that, he closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket before standing up and stretching. He handed his empty glass to Oswald, who also stood up. “Dear Ol’ dad is on his way, we better be going.”

Oswald nodded and placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder and smiled. “Do you have a way to contact me in case you find Ed? Or a way I can tell you if Ed shows up?”

“I’m sure one of the smaller Robin’s has your number,” Dick said as he stood up as well.

“How?”

“Don’t ask.” Both boys said at the same time. 

Oswald made a weird face and everyone let out a small laugh. A pair of headlights could be seen through the window and a knock at the door was heard a second later. 

“That was fast,” Jason said as they walked toward the door. When they opened it, Damian was on the other side, still in his Robin outfit. “You should be in bed.”

“There was an emergency, I had to come back into the city and pick up Superboy.” He explained while scowling at Oswald. “Get in the car.”

They watched as he marched back to the car, which wasn’t the batmobile, Bruce must’ve wanted to keep a low profile. They turned to smile at Oswald as they stepped out. “Thank you for the information, we will be in touch,” Dick said politely. “Expect us to pay another visit soon.”

“Of course. Do you have your coupons, Hood?” Oswald asked and Jason nodded. Just as he was about to walk away and Oswald was about to close the door, Oswald spoke up again. “Can you do me a favor?”

Dick and Jason turned around and nodded. “Anything.” 

“If you see Ed, tell him I’m going to kick his ass. Goodnight boys.” With that, he closed the door and turned off the outside light. Jason let out a laugh as they walked the few steps to the car before getting in, Dick in the passenger seat and Jason in the back with Damian and Jon. 

"I thought you went home."

"I did, Superman had an emergency so he asked if I can take in Jon for the night." Bruce was wearing his sleep clothes already, Jason figured he must've been sleeping at the penthouse and not the manor so he would be quick to Damian’s school in the morning. “What’s in the bag?”

“Information.”

“On?”

“Us.”

"What did he know?

"Well.." Jason dragged it out. "He may or may not know we're your sons."

Bruce slammed on the brakes and turned to look at Jason. 

"He fucking what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I edited this to the best of my ability but feel free to point out stuff I missed, I love your comments! :)


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you want to go  
> Where everybody knows your name  
> And they're always glad you came  
> You want to be where you can see  
> The troubles are all the same  
> You want to be where everybody knows your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the villain's cheers.

Scarecrow, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, and Catwoman all sat around in a booth in the back of an old bar Oswald owned. The Penguin had sent out a frantic message that morning, requesting they meet at their usual meet up spot, but not giving any further details. So here they were at 12:30 on a Wednesday waiting for two things, The Penguin and their lunch. Everyone decided to meet up in normal clothes, except for Harvey, for obvious reasons.

Jonathan was making small talk with Harley and Ivy while Harvey and Selina discussed a new drug dealer in town. They didn’t know why Oswald called the meeting, but no one was exactly opposed to it, they all missed hanging out since Oswald was taken to Arkham, they hadn’t met up a whole lot while he was in and even after he was let out.

Finally, after what seemed like forever (or at least for Harley), Oswald came walking in through a back door.

“Hey, Dean.” He greeted the bartender when he walked by. “Red wine, any kind, just make sure it’s red wine.”

After they seen how nice he was to the bartender, they thought he was in a good mood and this would be a nice meeting.

They were wrong.

He walked over and slammed a folder down onto the table, sliding into his usual spot next to Jonathan.

“What the fuck?” Selina asked. “What’s your deal?”

“Two things,” Oswald said as he opened the folder. “First things first, we were wrong about the bats' birds.”

“How so?” Jonathan asked, looked at some of the pictures in the folder, well the new ones anyway.

“They aren’t sleeping together.” He explained. Harley gasped slightly while Selina let out a quiet ‘oh thank God.’ Harvey scoffed, not believing him. Jonathan and Ivy just raised their eyebrows. “They’re brothers, the Batman’s sons.”

Harley spit out her drink in shock, Ivy covered her mouth with her hand, Harvey let out a quiet laugh, Selina didn’t look too shocked. When Oswald turned to look at Jonathan he noticed he had a strange look on his face, they had known each other for long enough that Oswald knew what it meant, he was shocked but too prideful to let it show.

“How do you- how do you know?” Jonathan asked, speaking slowly.

“They fucking showed up at my apartment, demanding coupons and information,” Oswald said and grabbed a few more pictures of Jason and Dick, these ones were from the previous night when they stopped by his apartment. He handed the photos to Jonathan who looked them over before handing them to Harley.

“Information on what?” Selina asked and snatched the pictures.

Oswald looked at everyone's reactions to the pictures before speaking up. “That’s part two, I’m guessing you all know who it’s about.”

Everyone was quiet before Harvey spoke up. “The empty seat at the table.”

“Edward,” Ivy said quietly. “So, that’s what this is about?”

“What else would it be?” Selina snapped back. “With Jon hiding him, of course, everybody would know. I’m surprised it took the Bat-kids took this long to find out.”

“I wasn’t hiding him, I just had someone give him a ride.” Jonathan tried defending himself.

“And you didn’t fucking tell me!” Oswald yelled, he looked like he was about to yell some more but luckily the bartender brought over a glass of wine for him. He took a sip of it before smiling. “Taste great, we’ll take the whole bottle.”

When the bartender walked away, he returned to glaring at everyone.

“I wanted to tell you, but Ivy said that Ed probably already went to your apartment. We thought that you were the one that got him out.” Harley said. “We’re sorry.”

“He didn’t show up, did he?” Selina asked. When Oswald shook his head, she blew a raspberry with her lips. “Fucking asshole.”

“What kind of cunt doesn’t see his own boyfriend after breaking out of prison?” Harley added, making Ivy laugh.

Oswald rolled his eye, “Not my boyfriend, I’m straight.”

“Lies,” Ivy said with a laugh. “All that aside, we should actually talk about Ed breaking out.”

“He still deserves his spot at this table, he’s our friend,” Harley said. “It goes deeper than that, he is a part of this group, this family.”

Selina rolled her eyes, “That’s cheesy and cliché but she’s right. Even with half of us aren’t out there on the job anymore, if he is, he needs our help. He one of us, through and through.”

“This is fucking stupid,” Harvey added. “He’s been back for days and the only person he bothered contacting is Jon, none of us. I say let Edward be taken care of by the Batman.”

Jonathan nodded but before he could talk a worker brought out their food. He handed everyone the food they ordered then handed a bottle of wine and a dish to Oswald. “You weren't here to order anything, so I had the chef make you your usual.”

Oswald smiled and gave him a nod, he could’ve sworn the worker blushed. When he walked away all the girls let out a laugh.

“He’s totally in love with you,” Harley said.

“Did you see that blush?” Selina teased. “Give him a chance Ozzy!”

Even Harvey and Jonathan let out laughs at that, Ivy would’ve been laughing the loudest out of any of them, but she slapped a hand over his mouth and laughed into his palm.

“I repeat, I am straight,” Oswald said with a sigh. Before anyone else could say anything, he changed the subject. “Speaking of love, have you heard from you-know-who?”

The question was directed at Harley, who rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. “He’s staying upstate while he makes a plan on how to kidnap a bat brat. I told him kidnapping bat brats never works and how the baby one is murderous, but he doesn’t care. I’ll probably tip off the bat if it gets out of control. I’ll ask him if he had anything to do with Ed.”

“Small Robin would kill him without a second thought. Especially since he killed Robin number two, they are loyal like that.” Jonathan said.

“Oh yeah? How would you know?” Selina asked but shut up when Jonathan pulled down his shirt collar and a scar could be seen, going from his shoulder to his sternum. “Who gave you that?”

“The small Robin, I insulted one of the other ones. About a year ago now I think.” He explained, “How long has he even been the Robin? I just saw him the other night and realized he’s starting to finally look old.”

Harley laughed. “Puberty.” She said as he dug into her food. “But it has been like four years now maybe.”

Oswald rolled his eyes, “We’re getting off topic.”

They ignored him.

“Aww, four years? Seems like just yesterday a four-foot-tall baby with a katana.”

“He seriously only came up to my hip!”

“He’s getting so big! Next thing you know he’s going to have a girlfriend.”

“Please God let him know how to use a condom.”

“If he has a kid and that kid becomes the next Robin, I’m done. That’s when I retire.”

“So should it be, please God don’t let him know how to use a condom?”

“Haha very funny.”

Oswald rolled his eyes, there was no trying to control the conversation now. So instead he poured himself and Harvey some more wine and sat back and let his friends have at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a mother fluffing roll bitches. Once again please feel free to point out any mistakes.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Bruce can't bond over much these days.
> 
> But nightmares, nightmares they both have, and hey something is better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and deleted so many versions of this chapter and I guess this is what we ended up with? I have had it stashed away for months but someone might as well enjoy it. Also, Dick and Jason are totally fucking in this opening.

In Jason’s opinion, morning sex was one of his favorite things to do with Dick. Just waking up, his hair still strewn every which way from his helmet, soft and light thrusts she both of them are whimpering quietly. He was sitting on top of Dick and they ran their hands over each other's skin lazily. Dick’s skin around his eyes was still slightly red from falling asleep with his domino on, both of them had morning breath but that didn’t stop either of them from kissing. Dick moaned as Jason slowly rocked his hips down, loving the way Jason’s breathing would falter when he touched a certain place inside of him. 

Both of them loved this, they felt so at peace with each other and themselves. Morning sex calmed them down after a long night of patrolling, made them forget how fucked up both Gotham and their lives are. 

Dick gripped onto Jason’s shoulders lightly, pulling him down for another kiss. One of them moaned into the kiss, and neither of them really knew who made the noise.

So many words were on the tip of Jason’s tongue, a lot of them could make or break their odd little relationship, yet he could barely hold them back. He wanted so badly to let Dick know how much he wanted him, how much he meant to him.

“I lo-” He started, but thankfully he got cut off, but not by Dick.

Bzzz-bzzz

Jason’s phone started going off on the nightstand and he quickly pulled away from Dick. 

“Let it go to voicemail,” Dick whispered and tried pulling him into another kiss. Jason sighed and shook his head.

“It could be a customer or one of my employees.” He reached over to grab it, seeing Bruce’s name displayed at the top, along with a picture of Bruce and Dick he secretly took of them while they were smiling. He smiled at the picture and swiped to accept the call. ‘It’s B’ he mouthed. Dick sighed and tried to pull out of Jason, but Jason wouldn’t let him. He forced himself back down and held a finger of his lips to shush Dick with a smirk. “Good morning, Bruce.”

Bruce made a humming noise before responding. “Good morning Jason. Will you be joining us for lunch today? I would like you to come so we can discuss last night.” 

Jason picked up on the emphasis on the words ‘last night’, it was clear he just wanted to chew Jason out about telling the penguin they were a family. But it would be better to discuss it now then have Bruce hold a grudge. 

“Yeah, I’ll be over there. Penthouse?” As he spoke he was rolling his hips. Dick was biting down on the back of his hand and glaring daggers up at Jason. 

“Yes, and will you find and bring your older brother? He hasn’t answered his phone.” 

“Oh yeah, Dick will totally be coming with me, I’ll make sure of it.” He winked down at Dick, who reached with his free hand to pinch Jason’s hip, Jason just swatted at him playfully, smirk still on his lips. 

“Perfect, one o’clock?” Bruce asked. It took Jason a second to respond. Dick had used his free hand to grip on Jason’s hip and he thrust up into him. Jason actually had to slap a hand over his own mouth to keep from moaning.

‘Answer him’ Dick mouthed and motioned toward the phone.

Jason nodded shakily and finally responded. “One sounds good to me, I’ll ask Dick if he’ll be free at that time and if he is I’ll bring him. Is that all?”

He really wanted the call to end, he was having trouble keeping quiet.

“What would you like for lunch?”

Of all times for Bruce to actually be nice to him, he chooses now?

“The usual. Alf knows what to make.” Jason said and rolled his hips again. “Just make a salad for Dick, in case he comes.”

Bruce made another humming noise and then said, “Okay, looking forward to seeing you.”

And with that, he hung up. Jason smiled and tossed his phone aside, throwing it off the side of the bed. Dick pulled him down for another kiss and flipped them over so he was on top. He moved Jason’s thigh so it was against his chest and smiled. He kissed Jason, and once again, Jason felt at peace.

-

The lunch went by smoothly, Bruce interrogated them about Penguin, but it wasn’t as bad as Jason expected. After their lunch, Dick was running around the penthouse entertaining Damian and Jon, Tim was god knows where with god knows who, and Bruce had asked Jason to join him in his office. 

“If you want to chew me out, I think you did that enough out there,” Jason said and vaguely motioned to the door.

Bruce didn’t answer, just went over to his liquor cabinet and grabbed his $400 a glass bullshit and poured two glasses and held one out for Jason. He was shocked, to say the least, but grabbed the glass. Bruce went and sat in a seat by the window, overlooking the city and beckoned Jason over. He walked over, sat down and just people watched. 

He doesn’t know how long they sat there and sipped on their whiskey, nothing but the noise of Dick chasing the younger boys up and down the halls, the screams of laughter and joy echoing throughout the apartment. Jason rested his head against the window and closed his eyes, just letting himself breath for a while. After another few minutes of silence, Bruce finally broke it.

“You’ve been having nightmares again, haven’t you?” It was hardly a question, he already knew the answer. Jason snapped his head up and was about to ask how he knew but Bruce cut him off again, “Don’t you dare try to hide it from me.”

He bowed his head in shame, before nodding. When he spoke it was barely above a whisper. “Almost every night.”

Bruce softly touched the back of Jason’s neck where he could feel deep scratch marks. He lifted Jason’s head up and gave him a sad smile. “That’s always been your worry spot. Would you want to tell me what you dream about?” 

Jason shook his head and Bruce’s hand slipped from his neck. He took a shaky breath and was curl back in on himself but Bruce whispered. 

“Please.”

And as much as Jason hated him sometimes, he was still his dad (and Batman), he had to tell him.

“I think about him a lot, the Joker. There hasn’t been a day that has gone by in years where I haven’t thought about him. The other night, there was a group of kids messing around, I wasn’t going to do anything, just scare them enough to stop what they were doing, but they were-” He hesitated, taking another deep breath, “They were pretending to be him. They had the makeup, they were doing his laugh. It was too much. Do you know what I did? I took off and ran Bruce. I fucking ran for miles and hid in an alleyway for hours.”

“You called Robin that night, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want those kids to get away with it. I didn’t want to tell Tim because he wouldn’t understand, Dick would worry too much about it, you would overreact, and Cass was out of town. I needed to tell somebody about them.” His voice was barely a whisper now.

Bruce moved so they were closer together, “We were almost home that night, and then Damian asked if he could go help, I wasn’t going to let him until he mentioned you asked for him directly. He barely gave me a report on that incident, but I knew one of you would tell me about it eventually.” 

“You know, I almost called him again and told him to take me home, I was too fucking broken to carry myself home. I thought about calling Damian, I thought about calling Roy. Jesus Christ, I was ready just to start crying out Clark's name and asking him to take me away.” As he spoke Bruce placed his arm over his shoulders, pulling him into a tight side hug.

“Who did you call?”

“No one. I made a little spot behind a dumpster and I cried, I cried for hours, Bruce. I couldn’t go back out onto the streets, I just kept thinking I was going to see him. And ever since that night I dream about him, he fucking haunts me every time I close my eyes. Every time I get hit in the head I can almost feel the fucking crowbar.”

Jason leaned into Bruce’s hug and let out something that was comparable to a sob. 

“I still get dreams like that, you know. Been doing this goddamn job for so fucking long, but there are some nights where I have nightmares that he’s going to get one of you guys, most of the time it’s you.” Bruce’s voice was shaking just as much as Jason’s, so he took another drink of his whiskey. “One night, he was coming after us, he grabbed both you and me by the hair. Selina said I woke up screaming, but I don’t remember. To calm me down, she tried running her fingers through my hair, and I panicked. I kicked her out of the house and locked myself in the room,”

Although the dream he was describing was horrible, it made Jason feel better knowing he wasn’t alone. “What did you do after that?”

“I guess while I was crying on my bedroom floor, I had said Clark’s name. He was there for me in an instant. He got me ready and flew me to the farm he grew up on, and just let me sit in a field. It was so peaceful, so calming. It calmed me down almost instantly. Now every time I freak out that badly, Clark takes care of me.” Jason let that thought run through his mind ‘Clark takes care of me.’ It sounded more than just friends to Jason, but he knew better than to assume. “Who all knows about your nightmares?”

“You, me.” Was all he responded with.

“You need to tell someone, someone needs to know what is wrong and what to do if you drop like that again. Even if you just tell Dame or even Starfire, one of your friends at least. Anybody.”

He wiped his eyes but before he got a chance to add onto what Bruce had said the door to Bruce’s office opened. 

“Father!” Damian shouted. Jason quickly pulled away from Bruce’s side as they both turned to look at Damian. He had Jon, Dick, as well as Tim and Connor following behind him. “We want sweets.”

Bruce just said and stood up, walking back over to the liquor cabinet. “You and Jonathan had cookies during breakfast.”

Dick walked into the room and playfully pouted. “But Bruce, we want ice cream. Take us to get ice cream!”

Bruce was going to protest but Selina walked into the room as well. “The kids want ice cream Bruce, I want ice cream, so let's go get ice cream.” 

He just sighed again and turned to look at Jason. He whispered a few things with Selina and handed her his wallet. He was planning on staying with Jason until Jason spoke up and said- “Take the kids out B, it’ll be fun. I’ll be fun.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Jason nodded, just as a little extra motivation for Bruce to go. Bruce gave him a sad smile before grabbing the same expensive liquor as before and handing the bottle to Jason. He ruffled Jason’s hair a little with his fingers and pulled him up into another hug, and just like that, they were gone.

Jason sat back and watched as Bruce ushered everyone out of the room. He opened the bottle and took a swig straight from it and relaxed in his seat, he heard someone enter the room again and looked up to see Dick.

“Are you okay babe?” Dick whispered and walked closer to him. Jason let out a laugh and took another drink.

“Don’t fucking call me that, don’t fucking act as if you care. We both know you don’t.” 

Dick tried taking another step forward and speaking softly, “Littlewing, please-”

Jason cut him off by throwing the bottle of liquor at the wall and watching it shatter. Dick flinched and covered his face.

“Get the fuck out.” 

He turned so he didn’t have to watch Dick leave the room, but he still heard him. He sat against the window again and after a few minutes passed he seen Bruce’s town car pull out onto the road.

He stood up and walked out of the office making his way to Bruce’s bedroom. Once he was there he curled up underneath the covers and pulled out his phone, typed in Tim’s phone number and called.

Tim picked up on the third ring. “We left like two minutes ago, what do you want?”

“Extra chocolate-y chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, put it in a bowl. Please, and thank you.”

“Fuck you.”

Tim hung up and Jason smiled, putting his phone on the nightstand and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-

About an hour later, the whole family returned to the penthouse. They all kicked off their shoes by the front door and all of the kids ran to the living room, Bruce had just given them permission to play violent video games and they were all oh so excited. 

“Jason! We’re back, and we have your ice cream!” Bruce shouted and walked toward his office, Selina following closely behind. He opened the office door and seen the broken bottle and sighed, he and Selina shared a look and made there way further down the hall. “Jason! You still here?” 

Selina sighed and handed Bruce the other bowl of ice cream she was holding, “I’m going to change into comfy clothes.”

She placed a kiss on his cheek and walked toward their bedroom as Bruce made his way toward the guest rooms. As he was about to go into the guest room that Jason claimed as his own when he hurt Selina let out a curse. He quickly made his way to their room and quickly seen why she was cursing up a storm. 

Jason was asleep in their bed, hugging a pillow and snoring peacefully. Bruce walked over to the bed and set the ice cream on the nightstand. He ran his fingers through Jason’s hair before speaking softly to Selina.

“Let him rest,”

“He has his own goddamn room here, sorry if I’m a little uncomfortable with a psychopath sleeping in our bed.” She replied as she angrily grabbed clothes out of the closet. 

“Don’t be a hypocrite, you and I sleep in this bed, and we both probably fit the description of a psychopath.” He joked in reply. She smiled as hit joke and placed a soft kiss on his lips and started to walk toward to door. She blew him a kiss and left the room, shutting the door when she did. He smiled and continued to softly run his hands through Jason’s hair, careful not to wake him. After a few minutes, he softly whispered- “Clark.” 

There was a small woosh and he let go of Jason’s hair and grabbed the second bowl of ice cream off the nightstand. 

“Is that for me?” Clark whispered and sat next to him on the bed and watched Jason, listening to his heartbeat. Bruce handed him the ice cream and laid his head on his shoulder. Clark took a bite and hummed happily. “I heard your conversation earlier, was wondering when you’d call my name.”

“Do me a favor, keep an ear out for Jason when he’s on patrol? I don’t want to lose him again.” He felt Clark nod and he smiled. “Thank you.”

They sat there for a while, hoping Jason didn't wake up. After a few minutes, Clark used his super-hearing to listen to the rest of the house. He heard Jon and Connor’s laughter and smiled until he heard what they were laughing at.

“Grand theft auto? Really?” Bruce just laughed but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from waking Jason. Clark stood up and took another bite of his ice cream and spoke around the spoon. “If you’ll excuse me, I have an Xbox to destroy.”

He took of playfully running down the hall, using only a little bit of super speed. Bruce stood up to follow him but a hand grabbing at his wrist stopped him. He turned and smiled at Jason. He knelt down so they were eye level and smiled.

“You must be pretty good at fake sleeping if you can fool a super.” He praised.

“Are you two sleeping together?”

Bruce instantly got back up to full height, turned and started to walk away. “Eat your ice cream before it melts.”

“Fuck the meta before it’s too late,” Jason said with a laugh.

Bruce just flipped him off, and Jason couldn’t see it, but he was smiling.


End file.
